


Find a Way

by Keleficent



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e24 I Am My Mom, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keleficent/pseuds/Keleficent
Summary: After the events of I Am My Mom, the Crystal Gems must break the news to Greg.





	Find a Way

It was every father’s worst fear. Greg’s worst fear.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl said nothing as they approached Greg, but they didn’t need to. Their grief was plastered all over their faces.

“No…” Greg’s world came crashing down around him. “No…no…”

Greg bolted up from his position seated in the back of his van. He looked at the three of them with a pleading expression, willing them to tell him that the worst hadn’t happened, that his little boy wasn’t…

“They took him…” Garnet finally said. “Homeworld.”

Greg had never heard Garnet sound like that. She had always been assertive and confident in front of him. Now, she sounded so defeated, so…broken.

“What…what are they gonna do to him?” Greg asked breathlessly. She didn’t answer. “GARNET, WHAT ARE THEY GONNA DO TO HIM?”

All three of them jumped back at Greg’s outburst. None of them thought someone as mild-mannered and easy-going as Greg could scream like that.  

“GUYS, WHAT ARE THEY GONNA DO TO MY SON?”

“Greg…” Pearl piped in with a quiet whisper. She put her hand on Greg’s shoulders. Despite the tears in her eyes, she made an effort to look into his eyes. “Steven…Steven’s gone from us.”

“But…can’t…can’t you go rescue him…like you did me?”

“They took our ship, Greg,” said Amethyst. Her voice cracking. “By the time we build another one...if we even can build another one…” Amethyst put her hand over her mouth unable to say more.

Greg fell to his hands and knees. His shoulders shook as tears dripped off his face onto the ground below him. He’s lost everything. Steven, his everything, was lost to him forever. His baby boy was gone. And he was never coming back.

“No…No!” Greg clenched his hands into fists. This can’t be it. It couldn’t end like this. Human or not, he was Steven’s father. He had to protect him…and he’ll protect that boy until he breaths his last. Greg bolted to his feet. “I’m not giving up on him! We have to try!”

“Greg…” said Pearl. “There’s no way to…”

“FIND A WAY!” Greg screamed. “You’re the Crystal Gems! You always find a way! Remember? Steven believes in you…and so do I. Steven has done incredible things. He’ll find a way back to us. I know he will. But he might need our help. We can’t give up on him. I’m going to get my son back. With or without your help.”

They all stood in silence for a moment. The gems stared at Greg like lost puppies. Until the silence was broken by a laugh…Pearl’s laugh.

“I’m sorry…it’s just…” Pearl gave Greg a fond smile as she realized Steven’s talent for restoring faith to disheartened didn’t just come from Rose. “You really are Steven’s father.”

Greg smiled back at her as Pearl wiped her eyes.

“Steven just has to wait for us,” said Amethyst. “If anyone can outsmart those stupid Diamonds, it’s Steven!”

“It’ll take some time…” Garnet said sounding like her commanding self once more. “But if Steven can hold on, we could build a ship and rescue him.”

“And we’ve got Peri!” Amethyst said enthusiastically. “I bet she can help us build a ship!”

“Yes…yes! I came close to building a ship once before. With Peridot’s help, we could refine the process.”

As the three gems discussed the planning process, Greg looked up towards the stars wondering if one of them was where his son was right now. He whispered under his breath, “We believe in you, Steven. Find a way back to us, bud.”


End file.
